In which Wonderland came to Be
by colours.of.music
Summary: Where did the White Rabbit come from? The Mad Hatter? Why are they in Wonderland? Who created Wonderland? Thats for the Queen of Hearts to know, and you to find out. Okay, I admit, I suck at reviews! Please Read and Review. I promise I'll update Often!
1. In which Queenie invents a world

I wanted to write a story about wonderland, but most of the prompts have already been taken

**I wanted to write a story about wonderland, but most of the prompts have already been taken. And I wanted something unique, something nobody has one. If you don't understand what is going on, I'll explain at the end of the chapter.**

Introduction

Queenie Harte started out the window, gazing intently upon the rain that fell on the grass that made up the front yard. She sighed heavily, and wished something would happen. Nothing did, so she gave up wishing, and ordered something to happen. Nothing. Queenie's brow furrowed and she crossed her arms tightly; the beginnings of a pout.

"I want to go out to-day!" She declared stomping her foot for each word. No one listened. Her parents were downstairs in the parlour, entertaining, and the servants were gossiping in the kitchen about the dreadful brat that was being brought up under this roof, and Queenie was in her room, suffering. No one heard her stamp her foot in frustration, so she stomped again, then, getting no response jumped as hard as she could on the thickly carpeted floor. Nothing. Nothing what so ever. There was never anything. Her parents ignored her. Oh, they kept her well educated, and gave her plenty of things to play with, and pretty dresses, but they were never there. Queenie scrunched up her face in preparation to cry, but nothing came of it. Not a tear. Not one drop of salty water. Feeling frustrated, Queenie threw herself on her bed and pouted amidst sworms of stuffed animals.

Queenie was seven—to old to be pouting. And she had nothing to pout about. She had beautiful ebony tresses that spilled over her shoulders in giant ringlets. Her skin was fair, but a bit to pale, and she was a thin and shallow child. Her eyes didn't have the sparkle that generally came with children. They were black, empty holes among her pretty, but ordinary features.

Queenie was not getting her point across, so she screamed and pounded the bed. That did nothing either, so she grabbed a stuffed animal, intent on punching the stuffing out of it. The animal she had happened to grab was a fluffy white hare, adorned (strangely enough) in a waistcoat, with a little chain attached to it, hinting that perhaps a pocket watch lay in side pocket. Queenie didn't pummel the rabbit right away, which surprised her; her anger was mounting, and she wanted to take it out on something that didn't deserve it. She swung back her arm, and was about to slam her fist into the rabbit, when she happened to stare into it's dark, marble eyes. Even though it was merely stuffed, it looked innocent and harmless. Queenie lowered her arm. She stared at the rabbit for a long minute, then said "What did I used to call you?"

The rabbit, being stuffed, didn't answer. Queenie sat thinking, but came up with nothing. "I'll rename you. How does the White Rabbit Sound?" Considering Queenie hadn't much of an imagination, and this was the best she could do, she was quite proud of herself. "Yes, you'll be the White Rabbit. Com' on, we're going to tea." Queenie grabbed White Rabbit by one of his whiskers, and set him upright on the floor then sat down across from him. "I'm Queenie." She said, politely. The Rabbit said nothing.

"Would you like some tea?" There was plainly nothing on the floor in front of her but she envisioned a delicate piece of china, which she set before the rabbit. "Do you like cream with your tea? No? What about sugar?" The rabbit didn't move. Queenie sat back on her heals. "I know why you won't talk! Why—you're shy!" That was not the case at all. It was simply because Stuffed toys don't have Larynxes, but Queenie didn't know that.

"I'll get you a friend!" She said, cheerfully, her woes of the rainy day and the lack of attention all but forgotten. She got up and looked around the room, her eyes purposely skipping over the other stuffed animals. She picked up a deck of playing cards from her dresser, and set them down beside her. "These are my personal guardsmen." She told the rabbit, then without looking, grabbed another stuffed animal off the bed, this one a large round cat.

"And this is Cheshire." She smiled, and then turned back to the rabbit. "Now will you talk?" the rabbit didn't respond, and Queenie went on making more friends for the rabbit, some from things in her room, others from her imagination, until she was surrounded by creatures she had invented for her own merriment. Queenie stared around her room, ignoring the bed, and the dresser, and the toy chest.

"Now—we're in a land of wonder, where you can all talk, and there is fun games—like croquet, and stories, and fun places to go. I wonder what we should call it. What do you think, White Rabbit?"

And for the first time, the rabbit plainly answered her "Wonderland." It said.

**So, this is the beginnings of Wonderland—it was started by the Queen of Hearts—Queenie Heart (Not much Imagination…) Anyways, since this is just the introduction, I'll age her to a teenagers in the next chapter, and introduce Alice in a few. I have big plans for Alice. : ) Be afraid for Alice. Be Very Afraid…..**

**Please Review. I love reviews! I live for Reviews! Reviews make my day! And I'll write more if I get a review. (I'll write more anyways, though : )….)**


	2. In Which Alice enters Wonderland

**I just realized my grammar in the Author notes was dysfunctional; I apologize. I went back and read it, and my eyes bled. (Only joking, there : )…) anyways, please tell me what you think. I love reviews, as stated before, and I promise to get more dialogue in my story. Promise. : )**

Chapter One

_In which Alice enters Wonderland_

"Gwen! Gwen!" I heard my name being shouted, but from where was anyone's guess. The halls of the palace echoed so much that whomever was calling me could be at the other end of it. I never had thought it proper to shout, so I waited patiently where I was, sitting in the window bed on the east side of my bed chamber. It was late in the afternoon, and the sun wasn't on this side, so I didn't go blind by staring out over Wonderland.

"Gwen De Arte!" That was my name now. I had changed it from Queenie, because that name sounded like something you name your pet chicken, and I had changed Harte because I didn't want any ties to my old family. I hadn't exactly liked the name Gwen, but when paired with Arte—which was what was all that was left of Harte, it almost sounds like "Queen De Hearts", which was as close to my old name as I was allowing myself to get.

A card soldier—a private, judging by the '2' stamped in a corner of his shield raced into my bed chambers, bellowing "Gwen! Gwen!"

"Do they never teach you soldiers to knock?" I said, turning slowly to face the soldier. He didn't hear me, for he said "Gwen, did you hear the news?"

"Obviously not, or I would be exclaiming over it right now. Something like 'Oh my gosh, I did hear the news! Fabulous! Amazing!'." My voice was a flat monotone, which I only reserved for sarcasm that my soldiers didn't get, anyways.

"Another person got into Wonderland!"

"That's unacceptable. Get your commanding officer to order a suit to drive them back to their own country." I was unfazed—many neighboring countries had tried to take over Wonderland in the past nine years of my rule. But none had succeeded.

"You don't understand! Another person from _your world_ got into Wonderland!" The Soldier was breathless with excitement, but I was not.

"Well get rid of them!"

"How, Your Majesty?"

"How many times have I told you to not call me that?"

"Many, Your—Gwen."

"Thank you. Now go and get your commanding officer and bring him here." The soldier saluted and back out of the room, bowing, then closed the door behind him. I sighed and got up from the window bed, drawing in the curtains as I left. Another person from my world. I hadn't been to my world in nine years. I sighed, trying to shut out all memories of that world. I reached for the scepter that lay on the night table beside my bed. Even with the scepter and crown, I still don't allow any citizens of Wonderland to call me Queen. Sure, I rule them, but I always told them I wanted them to feel equal to me. The real reason, I think, is because there is no sense in bragging about ruling animals. Anyways, as I grasped the scepter, their came a knock at my door, and I, rightfully thinking it was the card soldier back again cried "Come in!"

I saw a long whisker poke through the door, followed by gray fur, and the face of The Mouse.

"Oh, hello. I wasn't expecting you." I nodded as I said this, and the Mouse stepped forward. The Mouse was the same size as any other ordinary mouse, so it was hard to see him, as he scurried over to my bed post and raced up it, so he could sit on my bed when he talked. When he was settled, he took a deep breath and began.

"Gwen, I was just entertaining a human creature from your world…I only just escaped by pretending I was afraid of cats, because she stared talking about some Dinah, who is her pet cat, I guess. Wait till the Cheshire hears about this one, he'll be appalled, really, _pet _cats?" The mouse managed to choke out his entire report in one breath.

"Did she say what her name was?"

"Dinah?"

"No, no, the girl's name. The one who was talking about Dinah."

"Well, she never told us, Gwen, but she talked to herself ever so much, she going on and on about how mad she was at herself. The little girl told herself she would have to punish herself for mentioning cats when she knows we don't like them—except for the Cheshire, of course—" (and here the Mouse's ears swiveled around nervously) "—and she kept saying 'Alice, I'll have to box your ears for this one!'."

"Alice, eh?" The name meant nothing to me, but then again, I hadn't been around recently to know any Alices. "I told a two card to disperse of the intruder. Be a dear and stop him for me, will you?" I asked, turning away from The Mouse as he nodded and scurried from the room.

I put the scepter down and changed out of my bed clothes, wondering where the 2 card was. They could be so thoughtless at times. I left my bed chamber and meandered down the corridor. As usual, it was empty. I didn't mind. I had grown accustomed to being alone. I left the castle in a hurry, detouring through the croquet lawn that was being set up for that day's game. After making sure the flamingoes were in order from shortest to tallest, I slipped away from the castle grounds, intending to visit the Caterpillar.

Normally the insect wasn't the best conversationalist, but I didn't really feel like holding a normal conversation just then. It didn't take to long to get to the mushroom the Caterpillar sat on, because I knew every inch of Wonderland. It was, however, hard to find his mushroom in the grass, because he was only three inches high—I towered over him. Eventually I found him, by the smoke that rose from the grasses every time he puffed on his hookah. I knelt next to the mushroom, and delicately pulled of a chunk of the fungus. I sampled it, finding it bland as ever. When I looked up, I was the same height as the Caterpillar. He didn't take notice of me, so I clambered onto his mushroom to sit.

"Heard any word of the Alice from my world?"

"Hello, Gwen." The Caterpillar replied, behind the conversation as usual.

"A girl named Alice." I continued, relentlessly.

"How is she?"

"I was hoping you had heard of her."

"Alice?" He puffed on the Hookah. "Never."

Though I wanted to continue talking, I had more important business—and I figured if we continued to talk, the conversation would eventually wind in circles and finally knot itself into one huge mess. I sighed at my analogy, and the Caterpillar raised a bushy eyebrow.

I got up and slid off the mushroom, then ripped off another chunk and crammed it in my mouth.

"Goodbye, Caterpillar," I said, peering into the grass below but not seeing him for once again I was as tall as usual. I slowly strode out of the field, intending to return to the castle and send the messenger to the Duchess' with the invitation to my croquet party.

**So I just noticed I one of the sentences I actually _switched POV_ OOPS! I am very sorry, and I fixed the mistake, but if you happen to find any other POV mistakes, please tell me and I'll correct them. I wrote this at two in the morning, so I'm betting there will be a lot of mistakes. ...**


End file.
